We are All Mad Here
by Fallenangel9005
Summary: Crane is continuing his descent into madness with a woman he aims to manipulate by his side... Let's see how far man can fall...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **First Batman Begins fan fiction! I cannot wait to start this series.

"Y-your going to get me d-doctor," the old man laughed hoarsely, "I can already see the knife in your hand- your just like the rest of these freaks in here-wanting my fortune!" The man aggravated, began to struggle against his restraints as if to emphasize his point.

"Patient 10245 continues to suffer from grandiose as well as persecutory delusions. It is believed to stem from possible Alzheimer or other dementia related disorders. Continued psychotherapy along with pimozide." the doctor stated dryly into a tape recorder, watching his dull patient flush red with anger.

"Hey! I am NOT the crazy one here! You want to kill me! I can see it in your eyes! LET ME OUT!" the old man screeched spraying the apathetic doctor in the face.

Removing his glasses, the doctor began to meticulously wipe the spittle off his face with an embroidered handkerchief. "I believe we are done today Mr. Wilson."

"Like hell we're done your going to kill me I know it! I know it!" the man screeched, his yellow teeth gleaming menacingly against his pale face.

Walking out of the cell the doctor sighed, "Sedate him."

_**You have to admit Johnny boy he's right. I AM going to kill him.**_ A raspy voice chuckled inside the doctor's head.

_Not now, not until the new serum is completed. _The doctor seethed his knuckles turning white.

_**The hobo probably put the AIDS virus on your face and we're not going to kill him? You're so BORING! **_The voice whined causing the doctor to slam his fists on the desk.

"You are not going to complain to me. I am in control now." the doctor muttered menacingly his ice blue eyes turning darker in response to his infuriating companion.

Sinking into his office chair, he began to observe his schedule as an act of annoyance to his alter.

_**You have such a stick up your-**_

There was a rap on the door.

"Professor Crane?" a woman's voice inquired.

Adjusting his wire-rimmed glasses Dr. Crane opened the door to reveal his rather plain secretary.

"Ah yes Ms. Clein what is it?" he demanded shortly quickly brushing his brown hair with his hand irritated.

_I really do not need this right now._

Clein blushed and stammered, "I-I just came to type in your report on Mr. Wilson sir…"

_**Mmmmm…. Look at that fear….**_

Crane stared at the woman in amusement. Her stringy, brown locks were smashed onto her pig-like face. Her glasses were slightly askew and she clenched her hands in anticipation of something. Interesting…

_**Sweating like the pig she is…**_

Crane smiled and gently fixed the thick-rimmed glasses on the woman's blushing face.

"Your glasses are crooked you must have had a stressful day."

Her small hazel eyes squinted in surprise at her boss's kindness. "Yes I'm sorry Dr. Crane if there…"

He quickly stuck a finger to her lips to silence her, "Call me Jonathan."

"Oh-" she was turning red and flustered at his touch, his penetrating gaze…

He gestured toward his office, "Come in I would like to show you something."

_**Here piggy, piggy time to meet the Big Bad Wolf….**_

**Author's Note: **Looks like someone needs a new secretary….

_I don't have time for this madness…_

_**We're all mad here! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well…looks like you'll need a new pig Jhonny-boy… one with a louder squeal…**_

Crane stood up rigidly and observes the body on the floor in disgust.

_Arachnophobia, how boring. It would have been kind of her not to gouge herself; blood is very difficult to remove out of carpet…_

His eyes glinted darkly at the corpse covered in blood. Her empty eye sockets seemed to weep at him. Intoxicated by the sight he grinned, _it was such a low dose too…_

_**When are we getting another little piggy?**_

Looking over at the mangled corpse Crane began to click his tongue in irritation. _Soon enough however, we need to get this…thing out of the office._

Crane despised the Narrows. Pollution and corruption corroded everything in the area. Men with rheumatic eyes stumbled with cheap beers in their hands whistling to the many bucktooth prostitutes to get a bang for their buck. Women sauntered eager to please, they radiated cheapness like a neon light with their tight fitting clothing and scratch marks on their thighs.

_**Now THIS is a place to have a good time! **_Scarecrow laughed as gunshots resounded.

Crane heard screaming and sighed, _the only thing good about this slum is for my research. This area is saturated in fear. _

Scanning the area for any form of life, he began to remove the shrouded body from the trunk of a cheap rental car, which he bought to avoid suspicion. Putting on gloves, he gingerly dragged the body to the lake and watched the body slowly sink to the bottom.

_**Bye, bye… I guess pigs can't swim Johnny.**_

Ignoring his counterpart Crane began to adjust his glasses; _I need to begin interviewing for her old position soon._

**Wayne University**

Lynda rapped her pen excitedly while listening to her psychology professor Mr. Wyatt. Psychology had always fascinated her, and now at eighteen she was off to college to finally pursue her dreams.

"Now class, next week we are taking are annual trip to Arkham Asylum," Mr. Wyatt instructed with a grin on his face "this is the first time in a decade I have been able to do this, so we are very lucky that the town had finally got crime under control." Kids began to snicker and whisper about Batman to each other as the teacher continued, "This is completely optional and a liability form must be filled out to participate," he began to pink flyers out as he warned, "this is not a safe environment and is full of actual case studies. Anything can happen."

Grabbing the flyer eagerly, Lynda began signing the liability paper immediately watching as the other students looked warily at each other. Looking over to her friend Alice she whispered, "You're going too right?"

Alice gave a slight smile while she twirled her cropped red hair in nervousness, "It sounds rather scary though. I don't know if I'm ready yet."

Lynda huffed and rolled her blue eyes in irritation, "We are broke college kids with no entertainment, mounds of homework, and we are both crazy. So of COURSE we are going!"

Alice chuckled as she watched her friend push a stray blonde lock from her face, "Ok then, you'll have to be my human shield though."

Giggling Lynda replied, "Trust me I can handle anything these crazies throw at me."

**Author's Note: **We will see about that…mwahahahaha

_Evil laugh? Really? This story better not be as cliché as your laugh._

_**Johnny-boy is right that's pathetic do it more like this GAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!**_

_That's not what I meant…._

Anyways…thanks for the follows and continue to review! J


	3. Chapter 3

"Mrs. Clemins, may I ask why you decided to drown your child in the sink?" Dr. Crane asked staring at the catatonic woman in front of him. She was rather thin and fragile looking, wrinkles etched deeply across her face and her yellowed eyes refused to blink, even as tears rolled across her weathered face. "Mrs. Clemins, it says on the police records you were under the influence of hallucinogenic drugs at the time and claimed, "I married the Devil and this spawn of Satan needs to burn in hell!" Do you recall any of this?"

Mrs. Clemins weathered face never wavered as she continuously stared at the white walls straight ahead. Staring at her yellow, nicotine stained fingernails digging into her arm he began to grimace in agitation.

_This is getting nowhere the patient will not respond due to shock…_

_**Then drug the crazy woman.**_

_Not a bad idea at all…_

Briskly walking out of the room, Dr. Crane began to fill a hypodermic needle with

Pentothal.

_Now this will make her talk…_

_**Drugs are bad Johnny! Fear gas is better!**_

Ignoring his companion he walked up to the paralyzed woman and injected the needle's contents into the patient's limp arm.

The effects Jonathan smirked, were immediate. The woman's eyelids began to sink heavily and her body slowly began to relax. "Mrs. Clemins?" Jonathan prodded.

The woman's voice echoed hoarsely in the eerily bright room, "I married the Devil. I've always been a wicked woman they say and smoked and cussed my way to hell. My mother hated me, my father was uppity and called me a whore when I got pregnant with that bastards child," the woman began to shake lightly as she continued to talk uncontrollably, "he seemed like a demon at the time, so wrinkly and ugly I knew my parents had to be right. Then Satan told me who he was and he told me his baby was going to be just like him and he left just like that. And you know what? That spawn looked me right in the eyes and smiled. SMILED! So I sent that baby to hell through the power of holy water and…"

Jonathan wrote this information in her patient file, "I believe I have all I need to hear Mrs. Clemins we will begin proper drug therapy within the week."

The woman continues to rant, "I always dreamed about death ya know every…"

Jonathan signaled a nurse, "Sedate Mrs. Clemins if you will."

_**Women love opening their mouths don't they? The only sound I want to hear from her is…**_

_Enough._ Jonathan exhaled sharply as he slammed the door to his slightly disordered office. He noticed there was a message on his message machine. _Hello its Mr. Wyatt here to confirm the trip to Arkham Asylum on the 25 my students will be here around 9:30 and we are eagerly waiting. _

Dr. Crane observed the calendar only four more days until those pathetic students come.

_How aggravating…_

_**Hot college girls…**_ Scarecrow moaned earning a grimace of disgust from Jonathan.

_Hardly, maybe somebody will come with enough promise I would be willing to work for me, but I doubt that._

_**Anything female works for me.**_

*Wayne University*

Alice shivered next to Alice as they watched _The One Who Flew over the Cuckoo's Nest _on television. Lynda sat cross-legged on the couch eating popcorn at her leisure while Alice was horrified.

"Do you think we will see a suicide or crazy people like that at Arkham?"

Lynda wore an amused expression and replied eerily, "Probably even worse."

Alice turned pale and Lynda laughed, "Don't worry will be fine! Look at them their on a boat having the time of their lives! Their not that crazy." 

Alice relaxed as Lynda turned off the small television and began to stretch out. "I'm so bored let's go out!" Lynda dragged her shy friend off the shabby couch and toward the door.

Alice laughed lightly, "Are we going to the park again? It's getting late."

Lynda smiled as she opened the door, "Where else? It's where all the social outcasts go."

Lynda smiled brightly as her and Alice laughed merrily on the swings. The moon and stars were shining brightly at their childish escapade. Lynda was always a loner and proud of it. Partying was idiotic and all she needed was a close friend to have a good time.

"Look at all the stars!" Alice sighed with contentment "Let's make a wish! I wish nobody will tear us apart tonight!"

The cold air stung at Lynda's bright red cheeks as she yelled, "I wish I was out of this place!"

Laughing they continued to swing not noticing the animals and homeless observing their happiness.

**Author's Note: **_**I like these people they know who the best is.**_

_Me?_

_**No ME Johnny boy you're just a nobody!**_

Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **It's time for Halloween again…

_**So scream!**_

_Ah my favorite holiday…_

…..anyway thanks for the reviews and follows keep them coming! J

_Or you'll be my next test subject…_

"_Our father, who art in heaven…"the haggard, old woman croaked her pouring her concoction over the shivering boy, "hallowed, be thy name…"_

_The boy began to lightly sob as red ooze poured into his eyes "I'm sorry Grandmother…" he cried staring at the demon hovering over him. A slapped stunned him into silence and a crooked hand grabbed him by the collar of his worn sweater._

"_Son of Cane! Bastard! I knew as soon as I looked upon your unnatural eyes you were the incarnate of your parent's wickedness! God help me!" the woman yelled as she dragged the boy into an old barn. Shoving him in she sneered, "I will cleanse your blood boy!" _

_Shivering in a corner he continued to cry as the crisp fall air went inside, shivering him to the bone. Rubbing himself for warmth, he became paralyzed at the sound of the crows hovering above his head. The black mass, he darkly mused a murder, was looking for their last meal again. One by one they came swooping down…Here's Johnny _

Shooting up from bed, Jonathan sighed in relief as the alarm sharply rang. _This nightmare again? _He was dripping in sweat and his legs were paralyzed from the awful nightmare. Forcing himself to remove his glasses from his nightstand, he realized he had to be there in an hour and a half to give the college class the tour of the asylum. Grimacing at the thought, he slowly climbed out of bed and walked to the shower. _**AH! I love the smell of fear in the morning!**_

*Crazies, crazies everywhere and not a drop to drink*

Lynda stared eagerly out the bus window at the ancient structure before her. The building looked as insane as the patients inside. "Reminds me of the House of Usher…" Lynda mused thinking of Poe's story. Alice shivered next to her as she lightly whispered, "Everything looks so ancient…."

Shivering in anticipation the teacher stated cheerfully, "We're here!" Jittery, the kids were ushered into the asylum by two heavily armed guards. Stepping in Lynda heard an officer sigh, "Thank goodness they signed liability forms."

The reception area was rather sterile, everything was shrouded with white and only the receptionist typing at the desk and the plastic chairs surrounding the room indicated that people actually went in here. Lynda dragged Alice to the front of the room, eager to begin the tour. The receptionist looked up her glasses shrouding her eyes due to the blinding light. Chewing gum the woman attempted to sound pleasant, "Dr. Crane and Mr. Arkham will see you shortly. Welcome to Arkham asylum." Saying what she had to, she went back to her flurry of typing, oblivious to the shaking kids surrounding her.

Johnathan sighed as he walked with the rather pompous Mr. Arkham. Wearing a tailored suit, gold rolodex, and fake smile Mr. Arkham was the personification of everything he despised about society. _I can't wait to do some testing…_

"Hello kids!" Mr. Arkham gleamed interrupting Crane's train of thought, "Welcome to Arkham asylum! We appreciate eager psychology majors to eventually join our field of expertise, and one day become a member of our eager staff!"

_This is going to be a long day…_

Lynda choked down her laughter at Mr. Arkham's words. The man next to him was glowering and giving an aura of contempt for the over-dressed boss.

"In fact," the man continues slicking back his over-gelled hair "I have decided to allow internship opportunities with Dr. Crane and other members of the staff if this is what your future holds."

Lynda turned red from holding her laughter in as Dr. Crane raised his eyebrow questioningly.

Mr. Arkham glowered at Crane until the doctor produced a "pleased" smile. Looking at the time Mr. Arkham began to wave the kids off, "Enjoy the tour kid's… ," he stated shortly as he quickly exited the building.

Lynda gazed at the angry doctor. Catching her gaze, he gave her a rather taut smile. A jolt of fear coursed through her as his unnaturally blue eyes bore into her features. "Let's begin." He stated bluntly as ushered them inside.

**Author's Note: **Next time we get to journey into the Asylum!

**I want to journey that girl's…**

_I hate my life…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Finally the journey in the asylum! Once again, I love feedback.

_**And screams!**_

_And sanity…_

Lynda inhaled the antiseptic in the ward and grew uneasy at the cells surrounding them. Rows of clear cells gave an uneasy image to the contents inside. Men with scraggly beards covered in blood with crazed yellow eyes, Women scratching the cell so hard blood began to fall in driblets, even grim figures hooked to machines and breathing wildly. Alice grabbed Lynda's hand quickly her knuckles turning white with tension. Their teacher looked eagerly around the room with macabre contents, "Ah, I remember this is…"

"This is the entrance and coma center for the criminally insane," Dr. Crane cut off quickly while adjusting his glasses in annoyance, " As you can see, all varieties of the diseases of the mind are right at your disposal for observation." Tapping melodically on one of the clear prisons, he began to observe the group.

The patient was foaming in the mouth with anger, "YOUR NOT GETTING ME AGAIN!" Saliva spilled from the man's red features as he began hitting the cell in rage. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU WHORE!" Alice gripped onto Lynda in fright as Lynda observed with a frightened curiosity.

Watching the children and teacher with glee at the sheer terror on their faces, he noted with shock the curiosity over a girl's features. _Hmmm… interesting she is attempting to put a brave face for her weaker friend. Either that or she has a rather morbid curiosity. Definitely abnormal…_

Turning himself to the patient, he began to speak in an apathetic tone, "This patient was found two days ago and is known to us as James Monroe. Mr. Monroe suffers from an extreme form of intermittent explosive disorder due to his constant abuse of methamphetamines. His recent explosion resulted in the death of a hooker he hired after receiving a lucrative amount of these drugs…"

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR LOOKING AT!" the Monroe intervened growing so upset his eyes turned red from broken blood vessels. People continued to scream, one even began to cry and Crane squirmed with disgust as mascara began to run in black clumps down the girl's face.

_**These kids are pansies Johnny boy. **_Scarecrow giggled _**One, Two Scarecrows after you…**_"Enough." calling for security Jonathan pointed toward the cell and said bluntly, "Sedate him." _**Three, Four make them scream some more…**_

Lynda was surprised to see the Dr.'s eyes turn darker as he stated tiredly, "As I was saying, after receiving the lucrative amount of drugs he decided to…celebrate. The woman displeased him however; she was not as he called it "bangable" so he decided to stab her repeatedly instead."

Alice froze against Lynda's stiff body and all her classmates whispered in disgust. Lynda whispered to Alice, "Why is he not in jail then-"

"Ms. He is obviously a danger to himself and others. In prison his condition would only grow worse." Crane intervened his once again ice blue eyes sizing up the young girl.

Lynda's blue eyes met Crane's ice blue ones and she stated quietly, "I suppose so…"

"Good." Crane asked bluntly his lips turning into an arrogant smile, "Now this way and we will enter the low maintenance ward." He extended his hand to security and the door opened.

Lynda stepped after him and recalled his arrogant smirk _Prick _she muttered as she dragged Alice along. She laughed as the teacher began to mutter, "Somebody give that moody straw man a sandwich!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **There is so much in the asylum it will take a couple chapters to get through the door!

_Let's get this over with…._

**I love crazy people!**

"This is the low maintenance room. These are for patients who are either further in recovery or only had a bout of insanity due to alcohol or drug abuse." With a sweeping gesture he implored the kid's to look around the ward. Everything appeared sanitary yet cheerfully bright. Many of the patient's were lying on white beds reading newspapers and others talked to overly positive therapists. A couple, Lynda noticed, just dazed off into space.

Lynda strutted to one of the cells and tapped on the man's cell. He seemed to be like a corpse. His eyes were glazed and never wavered and dropped jaw seemed as if he was paralyzed with fear. Only the condensation on the glass indicated he was living. "What happened?" she asked the man studying as saliva slowly dripped from his mouth. It made her think of a living fountain.

Feeling a cold hand on her shoulder, Lynda froze, "This is patient 2098 who abused his family and killed the family pet due to alcoholism. In the asylum we have cured his issue; however I am afraid the guilt resulted in his immovable state of shock." He tapped on the glass as if to prove his point.

"Then why is he no longer getting treatment?" Lynda asked clearly confused.

Annoyed Dr. Crane began to remove his glasses, "He is no longer need of our services, he is no longer criminally insane and is therefore no longer a danger to the community." Crane leaned down looking into the patient's glazed hazel eyes, "Isn't that right patient 2098?"

The man looked sharply into Crane's eyes and moving nothing but his lips he began to stutter in a hoarse whisper, "S-scarecrow…"

Crane's eyes narrowed and he quickly placed his hands on the small of Lynda's back, "There are other patient's in this room Miss…"

"Lynda." she replied shortly as she walked away to talk to her beckoning friend. Jonathan clicked his tongue at her rudeness.

_The nerve of that girl…_

_**The ass of that girl…**_

Coughing and placing his glasses on him sauntered over to the group of boy's laughed amused while a patient rambled on about his drug addiction.

Lynda felt like punching that bean pole of a man in the face. Clenching her teeth, she stood next to Alice as she shyly examined a highly alert patient. The woman smiled showing rows of pearl white teeth and cuddled a ragged teddy bear close to her chest. "I was just telling her how I'm about to get out of here. Sarah is my name and I just LOVE fluffy things." she began stroking the careworn bear in compulsion.

"I like fluffy things too." Alice gave a faint smile her red head bobbing up and down in nervous amusement. The woman continued to stroke the bear and her grey eyes fixated on Alice in glee.

"Except, I learned you can't make fluffy things by killing them. Stuffed animals are NOT actual animals." the woman pointed her candy pink nails at Alice like a child attempting to scold a friend. Alice's face grew pale and Lynda began to laugh.

"You find this amusing?" he snapped at the greasy, pimple-faced adolescences. They tensed in anger. "Well just remember, seeing how you are now this will be your future." Laughing slightly at the student's wide-eyes he continued to walk until he reached another pair of double doors. "I think we have seen enough, now let's continue to the basic security ward."

Glaring at the impertinent girl next to her simpering friend he held the door out coldly, "Hurry up I haven't got all day."

**I agree Johnny-boy let's get this party started.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Time to change has come and gone. Watched your fears become your god It's your decision. Thank you for all your reviews now if I'm afraid if you do not continue your fears shall become your god. Also, two of the quotes from the Mad Hatter I found by search quotes and if you want a certain villain to appear in the asylum tour put the villain's name in your review! :D

**I am the god of fear!**

_I think you may have encouraged them not to review…_

Entering the basic security ward, Lynda gazed into the doctor's cold stare in disgust. Tugging her friend along she began to whisper, "Alice do you believe that son of…."

"ALICE!" a squeal of joy resounded beside them, "THE ALICE!" Lynda turned to see the cell with the wild eyed man inside. He was bounded with a strait jacket and bright red hair went on wild tufts along his scalp. His green eyes glittered with glee and his white smile stretched along his teeth like a Cheshire cat. Alice squealed in shock as the man began to furiously try to squirm out of his constraints. "OH! You have been SUCH a naughty girl my dear, leaving Wonderland as you did. I MUST get out so we won't be late for the tea party! Oh, we must hurry Alice dear!" His green eyes bore into Alice as she began to quiver and her red hair began to mat against her cheeks from tears. The man noticed this and began to turn red in fury, "You're not Alice! She is perfect and glorious and adventurous! She NEVER cries! SHE wears a black bow and blue dress and has the face of an angel! YOU DECIEVER! I WILL KILL YOU!" His green eyes turned hazed with rage and he pulled on his restraints vigorously, his large teeth bared at the frightened Alice.

Lynda was paralyzed with shock and screams penetrated throughout the ward. Taking control, Dr. Crane removed is glasses and went up to the raving man's cell, "I called security and he shall be sedated shortly," he announced to the frightened students, "Patient 3478 calm down."

The man gazed at the doctor's apathetic eyes and began to cry, "WHERE'S MY ALICE?" A member of security entered the cell with syringe in hand. The man noticed it and began to sob, "Cheating myself still you know more. It would be so easy with a whore. Try to understand me little girl. My twisted passion to be your world…" The plunger quickly released tranquilizers into the patient's bloodstream and the man slowly slumped down onto his hard mattress.

Alice looked at the man in fear. Why did he want her for? She wanted to get out of here and she froze into place her heart thrumming like a hummingbird in her chest. Someone grabbed her and she stood wide-eyed seeing crystal blue eyes analyzing her.

"She's suffering from shock. Suggest we set her up in the welcoming area until the tour is over." Crane reached over to a buzzer to call in the nurses. In their blue scrubs, they gently urged the rigid girl onto a gurney to allow her to rest.

Lynda nearly cried at the sight of her friend's despair. She seemed like a fish out of water. Her small mouth wide opened as she pumped large amounts of air through her tiny frame. Many kids fidgeted around nervously as Crane calmly said, "This is the Patient 3478 and he believes himself to be the Mad Hatter. When hearing the name Alice or anything associated with Alice in Wonderland he becomes a psychotic killer who murders "lying" Alices'." Crane looked sharply at Lynda and continued, "Proceed to search the wing with transgression; silence is preferred especially when we move onto the more aggressive wards." Waving his arms for the children to proceed, they once again reluctantly toured the room. Lynda began to walk as far away from Crane's gaze as she could muster. Sniveling a little, she began to stare blankly at a cell.

"What cries like a rain cloud yet is as beautiful as the sun?" a voice in the cell pondered. Lynda gasped in surprise as brown haired figure stood up and smirked at her. He was all and his green eyes shined with intelligence and cockiness. Walking near the girl he traced a question mark in the cell wall with his perspiration. "Are you too primitive to guess my riddle? Or are you simply too swooned to answer me? I do tend to do that you know." Giving a cocky smile he began to make smooching noises and whispered huskily, "I quite one, huh? I like to talk you know you seem like my type."

Observing the nervous movements of the students he began to sigh.

_This is giving me a headache…_

**I think Riddles over there is giving that girl one too. **Scarecrow stated as Jonathan stared at Lynda growing disgusted at the Riddler's flirtations. He ruffled his hair in aggravation.

_That girl is an absolute nuisance…_

He could hear the Scarecrow cackle loudly in his head, **I bet she's a loud screamer Johnny-boy!**

**Author's Note: **Two of the quotes from the Mad Hatter I found by search quotes. If you want a certain villain to appear in the asylum tour add it in your review! :D


End file.
